


Forget this Place

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chivalry, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Holy Grail War (Fate), Loss, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Fate/Zero, Regret, Servants, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No matter how long it had been, she still wished for it.





	Forget this Place

Of course, there would always be a part of Saber that wished things turned out different. When certain happenings could have gone better, such as when she fought Lancer, the one known as Diarmuid. They fought each other in the Holy Grail War, yet there was no malice between them. As Servants, they fought each other, and then side by side. They understood each other.

But their last encounter took its toll on her. One minute she was alright, and then the next, she felt cold. There could have been another way, to avoid their Masters' underhanded dealings. If there had…then maybe, but no. She had to keep moving forward, from one place to the next. She had her own conclusions and she moved on.

She understood how the war was to be won. There had to be another way, a better way. There just had to. It wasn't right. As a Lancer, Diarmuid fought his damnedest and he gave every fight his all, and he only received only treachery and disgrace in return.

There would always be a part of her that wished for a better outcome in the Holy Grail War. No matter how long it had been, she still wished for it, for her and Lancer, no, for Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.


End file.
